No No No!
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: KyuMin - OS / "Selamat pagi Ji-yeon ah, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu kekelas?" / "Haneul ah, kau tampak cantik sekali hari ini apa nanti kau mau kuantar pulang?" / Ugh! Tidak bisakah ia berhenti membuat hatiku hancur dengan segala pujiannya untuk gadis-gadis itu! Dasar namja penggombal! / Rated-T / Comedy-Romance-(bit)Hurt / BL / DLDR! / RnR only if u want :) /


"Hey manis, kau mau makan siang denganku~?"

"Selamat pagi Ji-yeon _ah_, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu kekelas?"

"Woah Hyeo-rin, kau sexy sekali~ seragam itu sangat pas ditubuhmu~"

"Haneul ah, kau tampak cantik sekali hari ini~ apa nanti kau mau kuantar pulang?"

**.**

_Ugh! Tidak bisakah ia berhenti membuat hatiku hancur dengan segala pujiannya untuk gadis-gadis itu?! Dasar namja penggombal!_

**...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**No No No!**

**by.**

**Marcent Cho**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**KyuMin**

**Romace, Comedy, AU, etc.**

**Boys-Love**

**Rated-T**

**Onshoot**

* * *

.

...

...**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**^^~Say NO to Plagiat, Okay?~^^**

**...**

**HAPPY READING**

**...**

**.**

_**SJELF High School**_

**.**

**Drap drap drap.**

Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat terlihat tergopoh-gopoh saat mengejar sang _namja _lain yang berada belasan meter didepannya, sahabatnya itu tega sekali meninggalkannya! _Lagipula kenapa kelinci itu jadi mendadak mengacuhkannya? _Batin _namja _tampan itu, masih dengan langkahnya yang hampir mendekati sang target.

**Plok!**

"_Ya_, Min _ah_! Hosh, hosh! Berhenti sebentar, tunggu aku. _Aish_, kenapa terburu-buru sekali sih~?" rengeknya manja sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

Sahabat berkedok _namja_ manis itu dengan cepat melepas kedua lengan kurus dipundaknya, dan dalam hitungan detik ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap si pelaku. _Namja _manis bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin memelototkan kedua matanya, bermaksud membuat gentar sahabat yang sungguh menjengkelkan ini. Tapi percayalah, jika melihat tatapan garangnya, kau tidak akan pernah merasa takut. _Namja _ini memang terlampau imut! _Namja_ tampan dihadapan Sungmin bahkan sedang berusaha menahan tawanya, dia suka sekali membuat kelinci ini mendelik marah. Benar-benar manis!

"_YA _KYU! Berhentilah menahan tawa, kau ingin mentertawakanku hah?!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengacak pinggang, dan _namja _yang terkena omelannya semakin ingin tertawa saja.

Kyuhyun, atau Cho Kyuhyun, akhirnya dapat meredam keinginan untuk terbahak. Ia mendehem pelan sebelum kedua lengannya menggulung kembali dipundak Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat kelinci imut ini marah lama-lama. Akan terjadi hal gawat kalau _namja _dihadapannya terus dibiarkan marah..

"Hey sayang, jangan marah-marah terus. Kau tahu kan, aku ini sangaaaaaaaaaaat mencintaimu... jadi, berhenti lah marah padaku, _arrachi_~?"

**Deg deg!**

**Deg deg!**

Dan jantung Sungmin tidak bisa dibuat lebih berdetak lebih cepat lagi, kalimat itu selalu membuatnya melayang. Sebelum akhirnya,

"Ohh Eunjung _ah_, kau sangat cocok dengan rambut pendekmu~ aku jadi menyukaimu~"

**TWITCH!**

**DUG!**

"HUAAAAAAAAHHH _APPOOOOO _MINNIEEEEE!"

_Namja _tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu harus rela kaki kanannya terkena tendangan maut kelinci imut.

_Poor _Kyu~

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

_Kesal kesal kesal!_

_Dia benar-benar tidak peka!_

_Tidak tahu kah aku benci caranya merayu para gadis itu!_

Aku menggerutu dalam hati disepanjang perjalananku dilorong ini. _Namja _paling menyebalkan yang sedang kuserapahi itu sudah mendapatkan akibatnya karena membuatku sebal di jam istirahat pagiku! Huuhh, hal seperti ini memang selalu terjadi secara rutin entah sejak kapan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi begitu menyebalkan. Padahal saat awal _Senior High _pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia tidak seperti ini.. tapi hal itu tidak membuatku berhenti mencintainya. Ya benar sekali, aku menyukainya. Mencintainya. Terserah kalian mau menyebutnya apa..

"_Ish_! Benar-benar bikin kesal!" gerutuku pelan, aku menghentakan kakiku disepanjang lorong. Tak kuperdulikan tatapan aneh para murid disetiap _lobby_, aku sedang kesal kau tahu?!

**Puk.**

"Sungmin _ah_, kenapa kau terlihat marah? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Sungmin menoleh pada _namja _ber_dimple smile_ disebelahnya, senyumnya pun muncul diwajah manisnya. "Ah Siwonnie, _ani_, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit...yah, begitulah." Sungmin mengindikan kedua bahu, "Daripada itu, tumben kau kesini.. bukankah kelasmu dilantai dua?"

"_Ne_, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau mau kekantin bersamaku? Aku akan mentraktirmu, itu kalau kau mau?" Siwon menggapai telapak tangan Sungmin, dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

**Blush~**

Ahh _namja _ini lagi-lagi membuatku tersipu, kenapa ia masih tetap baik padaku, padahal aku sudah menolak pernyataan cintanya setahun lalu.

**...**

_"Tidak apa-apa kau menolakku, aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, Sungmin. Jadi aku bisa lega karena sudah mengatakannya, tapi aku harap kita akan tetap menjadi teman."_

**...**

_Namja _ini benar-benar _gentlemen _sejati. Seharusnya aku menyukai orang seperti dia, tapi kenapa aku malah menyukai—

**Bats!**

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyentuh tangannya, Choi Siwon?"

**DEG!**

_Ah, tatapan itu..._

"Kyu...?" ucapku pelan.

Kyuhyun langsung meraih kedua telapak tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, tubuhku menjadi terdorong kedalam pelukannya. Mau tidak mau wajahku berubah menjadi panas. _Dia melakukan hal ini lagi.._

"Kenapa kau ada lantai tiga, Choi Siwon? Kelasmu bukankah dilantai dua? Ada apa kau kesini?"

Tuh kan, ia pasti memberodong Siwon dengan pertanyaan beruntunnya. Setiap Siwon berbicara padaku, _namja _ini pasti akan selalu bersikap begini. Tak jarang ia memberikan tatapan tajam berkilas posesif. Bolehkah aku menganggapnya cemburu..?

_Benarkah cemburu?_

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sungmin dan mengajaknya kekantin." Siwon terlihat ingin menggapai kembali tanganku, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarikku menjauh darinya.

"Dia akan kekantin denganku, bukan dneganmu. Jangan harap aku akan memberikan Minnie padamu, dia milikku. Dan kau! Lebih baik menyerah sebelum aku membuatmu menyesal karena berani merebut Minnie, kau mengerti?!"

**DEG!**

_Kyu.._

"_Kajja _Min, kita kekantin. Biar aku yang mentraktirmu."

Secara paksa Kyuhyun pun menarikku menjauh dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri terpaku disana. Bukannya aku ingin meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja, tapi tarikan Kyuhyun terlalu kuat. Terlebih...kata-kata Kyuhyun sudah membuatku terlena, hingga aku secara otomatis mau saja mengikuti langkah bocah ini.

_Selalu saja ini yang terjadi.._

**.**

**.**

_**At Canteen**_

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin sengit,

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan _namja _kuda itu, dia masih menyukaimu Min! Aku tidak mau kau direbut olehnya!"

**Deg deg.**

_Kenapa sekarang ia malah memarahiku seolah aku adalah pacar yang kedapatan berselingkuh?_

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunduk mendengarkan setiap perkataannya. Orang ini benar-benar membuatku tidak mengerti.

_Kau membuatku bingung, Kyu.._

Dapat kurasakan jari Kyuhyun menyentuh daguku, lalu mendongakan kepalaku menghadapnya. Tatapannya memandangku lembut.. dan semakin membuatku melayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku hanya tidak mau kau direbut olehnya. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Kali ini aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, perkataan dan nada suaranya terlalu lembut. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya.

**Cup.**

"_Saranghae_.." ucapnya pelan setelah mengecup keningku.

_Kyu.. kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu._

"Na—"

**Srat.**

"Woaaahhh HyunA _ah_, kau terlihat begitu cantik hari ini. Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

**TWITCHT!**

**TWITCH!**

**BUAGGH BUUGH BURGH!**

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH _APPOOOO _MINNIE~~ KENAPA KAU MENENDANG 'MILIKKU'?!"

_Dia memang benar-benar menyebalkan!_

_CHO KYUHYUN KAU MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_

**SUNGMIN POV END**

Dengan santai Sungmin berjalan menjauhi area kantin, meninggalkan _namja _tampan yang terus meringis karena _'benda'_ miliknya baru saja terkena tendangan maut sang kelinci berparas manis. Hoho~ makanya jangan membuat kelinci ini kesal, tuan Cho..

Sekali lagi,

_Poor _Kyu -_-

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

_Aneh.._

Dijam istirahat kedua ini Sungmin sama sekali belum melihat sosok menyebalkan itu. Kelas mereka memang tidak sama, tapi biasanya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi Kyuhyun akan dalam sekejap menghampiri kelas Sungmin. _Namja _itu memang selalu menempel padanya seperti lem tikus. Dan melihat sosok bertinggi 183cm tidak ada dalam jangkauan pandangan Sungmin barang sebentar pun, bukankah itu adalah kejadian yang langka?

_Kemana bocah itu?_ Batin Sungmin.

**Tap tap tap.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Meski selalu dibuat kesal, ia tetap mencintai _namja _berambut ikal itu, kau ingat? Jadi mau tidak mau, Sungmin lah yang akan menghampiri kelas Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Hal yang sungguh sangat jarang terjadi.

Hanya melewati tiga kelas dari samping kiri kelasnya, Sungmin pun sampai keruang kelas Kyuhyun. Ia menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan perasaan was-was, sesekali ia menghembuskan napasnya. Setelah tiga kali hembusan napas, Sungmin pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu geser dihadapannya.

**Grekkk.**

"Kyu, apa kau di—"

**DEG DEG!**

_Apa yang kulihat ini pasti hanya mimpi.. _batin Sungmin.

Tapi, ini terlalu menyakitkan Tuhan. Lebih menyakitkan ketimbang melihatnya selalu menggombali para murid _yeoja_. Kalau tidak salah, _yeoja _ini bernama Victoria Song.. dan _yeoja _ini,

...sedang berciuman dengan Kyuhyun!

**GREB!**

"Min, kau jangan salah paham! Aku bisa jelaskan padamu!"

**Deg deg deg.**

Terlalu hanyut dengan pikiranya sendiri, membuat Sungmin tidak menyadari sosok tinggi yang kini sedang mencengkeram kedua bahunya.

"Memang.. apa yang mau kau jelaskan, Kyu? Aku tidak..."

**Deg deg.**

"...tidak salah pa—"

**Tes.**

_Ugh, air mata sialan!_

**SRAT!**

"Ikut aku!"

Bagaikan robot, Sungmin mengikuti tarikan tangan penuh paksaan itu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, selain rasa sesak didadanya. Sesekali Sungmin mengisak pelan dalam perjalanannya yang entah menuju kemana...toh, ia hanya menuruti langkah Kyuhyun saja.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Brug.**

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin keatap gedung sekolah. Begitu sampai ia langsung mengunci tubuh mungil Sungmin ditembok, memenjarakan tubuh yang lebih pendek itu dengan kungkungan tangannya.

"Minnie.." ucapnya lembut.

Sungmin sudah berusaha menghentikan air matanya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa. Mungkin sekarang ia merasa masih lebih baik kalau Kyuhyun hanya merayu para _yeoja _itu, ketimbang melihatnya berciuman dengan orang lain. Sungmin sungguh tidak rela!

"Sayang, dengarkan aku.. kau salah paham, Min.. sebenarnya tadi—"

"Cukup, Kyu ." potong Sungmin. "Kau tidak usah menjelaskan apa-apa padaku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham, yang tadi sungguh—"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku salah paham?" sekali lagi Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, kali ini suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. "Memangnya aku siapa mu?! Aku bukan siapa-siapa kan, hanya sahabatmu saja kan?! Lalu apa yang akan terjadi sekalipun aku salah paham?! Dan berhentilah bertingkah seolah aku ini adalah _namjachingu_-mu! Hiks, hiks.."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan seruan Sungmin, walaupun diam jemarinya tetap bergerak pelan menghapus air mata dipipi halus Sungmin.

"Aku bukan _namjachingu_-mu, Kyu...hiks!" nada suara Sungmin merendah. "Aku bukan _namjachingu_-mu, jadi terserah kau mau berciuman dengan siap—eummmmmph!"

Kedua bola mata Sungmin membola dengan lebarnya.

_Kyuhyun...mencium bibirnya..?_

"Ng! Hhmmmmp! Ngghh…"

Kyuhyun semakin menarik tengkuk lembut Sungmin, tangannya yang satu pun ia lingkarkan pada pinggang sedikit berisi itu. Jemarinya menjalar menuju punggung Sungmin yang kini berjarak dengan dinding dibelakangnya. Ia hiraukan pukulan tangan Sungmin pada dadanya, bahkan Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka sampai tidak bersisa lagi jaraknya.

Sungmin tidak mampu menghentikan ciuman ini.

"Ahhmp! Hmmm.. ngggh...!"

Akhirnya kedua belah bibir Sungmin pun terbuka dan membiarkan daging tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun merengsak masuk dalam gua hangatnya, dapat ia rasakan saliva Kyuhyun kini bercampur didalam rongga mulutnya. Tangan milik Sungmin yang sejak tadi memukul kini perlahan terulur dan melingkar sempurna dileher Kyuhyun, membuat ciuman mereka semakin menjadi intim dibuatnya.

"Nghh.. hhhng! Mmph! Heengh..."

Kepala mereka bergerak kekanan-kekiri, mencari posisi yang pas bagi mereka berdua. Lidah basah sang _namja_ tampan kian mengeksplor bebas dan liar didalam gua basah sang _namja_ manis, mengitari seluruh bagian didalam sana tanpa mau sedikit pun melewati salah satu bagiannya. Sesekali tangan Sungmin akan menjambak rambut bawah Kyuhyun dengan pelan saat lidah itu terasa menggelitik permukaan atas mulutnya. Napas mereka berdua memburu namun tak dari mereka mencoba menghentikan kegiatan ini.

"Ahhhng! Kyuuuhhmm… eeeehhmp! Nggh…" Sungmin menyerah, napasnya benar-benar sudah diujung tanduk. Mau bagaimana lagi, dalam pergulatan lidah pasti selalu ia yang kalah pada akhirnya. Ia menepuk kedua pundak Kyuhyun dengan agak kencang.

Mengerti arti pukulan Sungmin, dengan SANGAT berat hati...Kyuhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin dengan jarak yang tidaklah jauh, bahkan kening mereka masih menempel. Baik Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun, mereka berdua dapat merasakan hembusan napas memburu dari masing-masing orang didepannya. Napas hangat mereka tampak menyentuh lembut wajah satu sama lain.

"Dengarkan dulu perkataannku, Minnie." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas hidung Sungmin, menyatukan lagi kedua kening mereka dan kembali bersuara. "Yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa. Vict _noona _hanya meminta kecupan selamat tinggal saja padaku. Dia akan pindah ke China hari ini, dia pun memintaku memberikannya kecupan singkat sebagai bentuk perpisahan kami. Dia memang menyukaiku, tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Dan yang tadi itu aku tidak mengecup bibirnya, tapi hanya dipipinya saja. Mungkin dari sudut pandangmu, aku jadi terlihat seperti berciuman dengannya. Makanya kumohon, kumohon jangan salah paham lagi, sayang..."

Sungmin mendengarkan setiap perkataan Kyuhyun. Terbesit rasa malu dalam benak Sungmin sesungguhnya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya...

Melihat keterdiaman Sungmin, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membuka suaranya.

"Sudah sering kukatakan kan," Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku ini mencintaimu. Meski aku sering mengumbar kata 'suka' pada setiap gadis, apa kau pernah mendengarku mengucapkan kata 'cinta' pada salah satu dari mereka? Tidak, bukan?"

Sungmin menyerngit heran. "Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Itu artinya aku mengatakan kata 'cinta' hanya padamu, khusus untukmu."

**BLUSH~!**

Pipi Sungmin kian memanas dan semakin memerah, namun pipinya menggembung lucu. "Kukira, kau hanya mencintaiku sebagai sahabat."

Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi. "Kau itu paket komplit, Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu sebagai _namja_, sekaligus sebagai sahabat. Kkk~ dan kau harusnya merasa bangga dicintai olehku." sifat jahilnya muncul.

"Dasar _evil_!" Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, senyumnya kian melebar.

"Lagipula kau juga salah disini." Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin, mendongakannya agar menatap kearahnya.

Sungmin menyerngit bingung. _Aku salah apa? _Batinnya penuh tanya.

"Aku sudah sering mengatakan '_saranghae_' padamu, tapi kau tidak pernah menjawab apapun padaku. Aku kan jadi tidak tahu kau menganggapku sebagai apa, kukira kau lah yang menganggapku hanya sebagai sahabat. Makanya aku suka kesal saat si kuda itu dekat-dekat denganmu, aku takut kau jatuh cinta padanya! Kukira tipemu adalah yang suka tebar pesona seperti _namja _berotot itu!"

Mata kelinci Sungmin mengerjap pelan. "Jadi ini alasanmu tiba-tiba berubah?"

"..." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, Sungmin dapat melihat semburat tipis dipipi Kyuhyun. "Aku kan hanya tidak mau kau menjadi milik _namja _yang suka tebar senyum sepertinya, terlebih dia sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Meski kau memang menolaknya, tetap saja aku takut. Makanya aku..."

**PLOK!**

"_Ya_! _Appo_, Min!" Kyuhyun mengelus keningnya yang digeplak oleh Sungmin.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku justru menolak pernyataan cinta Siwon karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, _pabbo_! Tapi tiba-tiba kau malah berubah menjadi penggombal, hal itu membuatku sangat tidak suka pada tingkahmu! Dan kau seperti itu karena..._aish_! Kau sungguh bodoh, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Omelan Sungmin membuatnya menyadari kesalahan konyolnya, disini justru dia lah yang salah paham. Bukan hanya itu, ia pun juga tidak peka. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin menyukainya? Oke, mungkin itu karena Sungmin sendiri yang tidak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi tetap saja.. harusnya ia lah yang bergerak maju, bukannya menambah kerumitan.

_Benar...ia memang bodoh._

"_Mianhae_, sayang.." Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, mengeratkannya didada serta mengecupnya berkali-kali. "_Jeongmal mianhae_, _ne_.."

Sungmin mem-_pout_kan bibir berbentuk M-nya, dan sekejap kedua belah bibirnya berubah menjadi senyuman paling indah yang pernah dilihat Kyuhyun. "_Eung_, _gwaenchana_~ kita masing-masing memiliki kadar kesalahan yang sama."

**Cup cup.**

Kyuhyun mengecup masing-masing bibir bagian atas dan bawah Sungmin,

"_Saranghae_, Min."

"_Nado _saranghae, Kyu~"

...sebelum akhirnya berakhir menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh cinta yang mungkin akan berakhir lama. Malah, bukannya tidak mungkin kedua _namja _ini akan melewatkan istirahat dengan berbagi ciuman. Kalau Kyuhyun beruntung, bisa saja akan terus begini sampai jam pelajaran terakhir.

_And now become_,

_Lucky _Kyu~

**.**

**...**

**KyuMin**

**...**

**.**

"Ngghh.. Kyuhh..." Sungmin menghentikan ciuman panas mereka sejenak.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menjawab masih dengan bibirnya yang mengecupi seluruh sudut bibir Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menggombali para gadis lagi.." pipi Sungmin memerah sempurna saat ia meminta sesuatu yang, menurutnya, sangat kekanakan itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun justru tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau tidak suka melihatku berdekatan dengan para _yeoja_, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sejak awal? Kalau kau yang memintaku untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, aku pasti akan menuruti kemauanmu.." Kyuhyun mengecupi hidung mancung Sungmin, lalu mengecup ringan kedua bibir Sungmin yang terbuka separuh. "Lagipula kalau itu untukmu, apapun akan kulakukan.."

Sungmin semakin merona..

"_Gomawo_~"

Sungmin pun meraih bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan berinisiatif untuk melumatnya terlebih dahulu, dan Kyuhyun?

_Sudah pasti tidak akan menolaknya!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No No No!**

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N ::**

.

Alohaaaaaaa~~ /lambi-lambai/

OS baru yang agak ringan presented for u guys~

Semoga menghibur semua KyuMin Shipper yang membacanya ^^

Ini hadiah atas LONG-hiatus ku kekeke xD

.

^^ KEEP BELIEVE IN KYUMIN ^^

~~I LOVE YOU FULL~~

.

.

Jja, wanna gimme a **R.E.V.I.E.W**? ^O^/


End file.
